Walk of Shame
by MJ Duncan
Summary: Jane wears the same outfit two days in a row. People notice. Pretty much pure cracktastic fluff. You've been warned.


**R&I Fic: **Walk of Shame  
**Author: **MJ Duncan  
**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairing:** Maura/Jane  
**Rating: **PG13ish  
**Summary: **Jane wears the same outfit two days in a row. People notice. Pretty much pure cracktastic fluff. You've been warned.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Note:** Just a little something to hopefully make Jade smile. And the rest of you too, of course. Hope you all like it!

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**WALK OF SHAME**

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

It had never been her intention to spend the night. Not that she was opposed to spending the night at Maura's, it was, after all, one of her favorite pastimes, but she had to be in court by eight a.m. to testify and she really needed a good night's sleep because the scumbag murderer she was testifying against had one of the best defense attorneys in Boston sitting at his table. Really, she should have just told Maura that she was too tired to do dinner, but the medical examiner had been looking so particularly scrumptious in a fitted crimson button down that she'd said yes to the dinner invite before she could really think about it. Maura wanted her to come over for dinner? Not a problem, she said, she'd be there.

And it was only supposed to be dinner. But it had also been a good week and a half since she'd spent time with her girlfriend because of the hellish caseload they'd been working and with the wine flowing and Maura's musical laugh making her feel warm and loved and horny (it had been ten days since they'd spent any quality time together, after all, and Maura was so goddamn sexy when she tipped her head back and laughed, exposing her throat and… yeah), things had expectedly taken an unintended turn.

A turn that was definitely for the better, to be sure, as she spent the majority of the night mapping every inch of Maura's magnificent body with her lips, but it also meant that she didn't have a fresh set of clothes with her to wear to the courthouse. Of course, had she woken up with Maura's first alarm instead of grumbling and hitting the snooze bar seven… no, eight times, she would have had enough time to run home to change before court.

The alarm blared again and she cracked an eye to glare at the clock, and her eyes widened when she saw the time. It was already after seven o'clock. "Fuck! I'm gonna be late!"

Maura lifted her head to look confusedly at the brunette. "Why didn't the alarm go off earlier?"

Jane groaned as she took in Maura's hair that was tousled and messy and screamed 'freshly fucked' and made her want to spend the rest of the morning in bed having her way with the blonde. "I think I hit the snooze bar one time too many," she said as she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "And for as much as I'd love to lie here with you, I really gotta go," she said as she rolled out of bed and began yanking on the clothes she'd worn over to Maura's house the night before.

The brunette was an absolute tornado of frantic activity and Maura frowned as, not even a full minute later, Jane dropped another quick kiss to her lips before scampering out the door with a flustered, "I'll call you later!"

"You could have borrowed one of my suits," she muttered to the otherwise empty room as she heard her front door slam shut.

+++/+++\+++

Court had gone unexpectedly well and Jane was high on the knowledge that Terry Jacobson would spend the rest of his life in prison for stabbing his girlfriend to death. There was an undeniable spring in her step, and the smile on her face screamed happiness. The good guys had won one, for a change. It was definitely a day to celebrate.

And there was only one person she wanted to celebrate with. She licked her lips as she pulled out her cell phone and she wasted no time dialing Maura's private extension. The medical examiner answered on the second ring, sounding distinctly distracted, and she chuckled as she said, "Hey, Maur. Got something good?"

"_Mmm, a partially decomposed body that was found washed up against the pilings in Pier 12,"_ Maura replied. _"The pattern of decomposition is quite intriguing."_

"I'm sure it is," Jane replied.

Maura hummed her agreement. _"Oh, how did court go?"_

"Awesome. Jacobson's scumbag attorney tried to get me to contradict myself on the stand, but I saw it coming from a mile away and didn't fall for it. The jury came back in under an hour with a guilty verdict and the judge scheduled the sentencing hearing for next week. He should get life without parole."

"_Good."_

"Very good," Jane agreed. "Can I take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"_Of course you may,"_ Maura answered. _"Would you like for me to come upstairs when I've finished for the day?"_

"That sounds perfect," Jane said as she walked through the front doors of the precinct.

"_Good,"_ Maura murmured. _"Right. Well, for as much as I would prefer to spend the rest of the afternoon talking to you…"_

"You have work to do," Jane finished for her as she flashed her badge at the officer manning the security checkpoint. "Me too. I'll see you later."

Her stomach growled loudly as she walked past the café and she sighed as she turned into the snack bar to pick up a sandwich to eat at her desk. She, Frost, and Korsak had been pulled from the rotation after their last case because they had fallen so behind on paperwork, and she was strangely looking forward to filling out the mess of DD5s that were no doubt waiting for her. Paperwork meant that she wouldn't work late, and she really wanted to start the weekend off right by spending some more quality alone-time with Maura.

She flipped through her phone as she stood in line, checking email and catching up on the handful of Words With Friends games she had going (she was actually sixteen points ahead of Maura at the moment, which was mildly upsetting because they didn't have a bet going on the current game), that she didn't even realize when it was her turn to order until her mother said something.

"Isn't that the outfit you wore yesterday?" Angela observed with a clearly disapproving tone.

"I…" Jane looked down at her clothes. She'd actually forgotten that she was technically doing a daylong walk of shame. "Yup."

"Why?"

"I'll bet she spent the night at Maura's last night," Frankie offered helpfully as he sidled in beside his sister. "Hey, Ma. Look, can I get a turkey Rueben? I'm starvin'."

"Of course, Frankie," Angela answered sweetly as she wiped her hands off on her apron. "At least he isn't wearing the same clothes as he did yesterday." She gave Jane a pointed look.

"How would you know?" Jane argued. "He wears a freakin' uniform! He looks the same every day!"

"She has a point," Frost said as he joined the group. "But, he spilled mustard on his pants last night when we were eating kraut dogs at the Robber for dinner while we watched the game, so I know those are clean."

"You two are so gay," Jane muttered under her breath.

Frost laughed and shook his head, not rising to the bait. "But, speaking of clothes…" He gave his partner a thorough once-over. "Rizzoli, isn't that the same thing you wore yesterday?"

"Oh. My. God," Jane groaned.

"I think she spent the night at Maura's," Frankie offered.

"I bet she did," Frost agreed, arching a brow suggestively. "I saw Doctor Isles this morning and she was certainly wearing a happy smile, if you know what I mean."

"What do you mean?" Korsak asked as he joined the party.

"Jesus Christ! Don't any of you ever work?!" Jane exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "Ma – can I _please_ just get pastrami on rye?"

"What's your problem?" Korsak asked, frowning. "Hey, Rizzoli – isn't that the same outfit you wore yesterday?"

"Goddamn busy bodies," Jane muttered. She glared at everyone assembled and shook her head as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the café. Her stomach was still growling, but she figured she could just grab a couple Snickers bars from the vending machine on the third floor and they would hold her over until dinner.

"I wonder what that was about?" Korsak wondered as they all watched Jane go.

"She was just mad because we all noticed that she was wearing the same clothes as she did yesterday," Frost explained.

"Don't sweat it, just forget it, everything is a-okay," Frankie sang, bobbing his head.

Frost laughed and did a little shimmy. "Just let it go and then it's off to find another face."

"Are you guys sure you aren't dating?" Korsak asked.

"We're sure," Frost replied, rolling his eyes as he glanced at his watch. "Crap, I need to get back upstairs. I have a phone interview with a reporter from the _Herald_ in ten minutes. I'll catch you guys later!"

"We still on for dinner?" Frankie yelled after him.

Frost spun around and held two thumbs up. "Absolutely, my man. I'll see you later!" He spun back around and sang, "I'll make you come just to watch you leave…" But the rest of the lyrics died off as he wandered around the corner and out of sight.

"You two are even gayer together than Jane and Maura are," Korsak chuckled.

"What song was that he was singing?" Angela asked as she set Frankie's Rueben down on the counter.

Frankie scowled at Korsak. "You're delusional." He sighed and turned to his mother, who was putting extra napkins on top of his sandwich for him. "And it's called Walk of Shame, Ma."

"What's a walk of shame?" Angela asked.

Frankie's ears turned red and he shook his head. There was no way he was going to explain that one to his mother. "Just ask Janie next time you see her, Ma. I gotta get back to work."

Angela frowned at her son's retreating back and shook her head as she turned her attention to Korsak. "So, what can I get you?"

"Just a coffee, please," Korsak ordered, reaching for his wallet.

"No problem." Angela smiled at him as she turned to fill a large paper to-go cup. "Do you know what a walk of shame is?"

"I believe it's when you have to walk home after spending the night with somebody, wearing the clothes you wore the day before." He shrugged. "I mean, she _did_ wear those clothes yesterday, right?"

Angela nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I thought I raised her better than that."

"What do you mean? They are dating and everything, I thought you liked Doctor Isles."

"I do!" Angela assured him. "I just meant that I always told her to keep a clean outfit in the trunk of her car in case of emergencies." She waggled her brows suggestively. "I was young once too, you know."

Korsak chuckled and nodded. "Weren't we all," he muttered. "Hey, thanks for the coffee."

"My pleasure!" Angela said, waving at the detective as he left the café. "Really, Janie," she muttered under her breath as she pulled the dishtowel off her shoulder and used it to wipe down the countertop. "How hard is it to keep a bag with extra clothes in your car?!"

+++/+++\+++

Frost smirked as he strode into the bullpen to find Jane ripping off a particularly angry looking bite from a Snickers bar. "Nutritious lunch, Rizzoli."

"Screw you," Jane muttered around a mouthful of peanuts, caramel, and nougat. Really, it wasn't that bad of a lunch, all things considered.

"Oh, come on," Frost laughed, shaking his head as he dropped into his chair opposite hers. "Like you wouldn't give me a hard time if I showed up wearing the same thing I did the day before."

"I wouldn't." She hiked her chin defiantly at his disbelieving look. "I wouldn't. I'd give you a high-five for obviously getting some and leave it at that."

"Bullshit," Frost scoffed.

"What's bullshit?" Korsak asked as he walked into the room.

"Rizzoli is trying to tell me that she wouldn't give me a hard time if I showed up at work in the same thing I wore the day before."

"Like it's hard for you to change things up," Jane grumbled. "You wear suits. Just put on a different tie and _viola_, brand new outfit."

"She has a point," Korsak said, nodding.

"Of course I do," Jane huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her tongue out at Frost.

"What are you doing with your tongue hanging out of your mouth?" a familiar, and entirely unwelcome, voice piped up.

"That's what she said," Frost chuckled.

"Maybe to you." Jane smirked. "I know what I'm doing with mine."

"Oooh, burn!" Frost teased, as Korsak laughed.

"Detective Rizzoli," Sister Winifred said, shaking her head and _tsking_ disapprovingly as she approached the trio of detectives. "Did you run out of clean laundry?"

"Nope," Jane replied, looking over at the nun. Though her grin faded as she was met with Sister Winifred's stern gaze.

"Then why in the world are you wearing the same thing you wore yesterday?"

"Fashion statement?" Jane offered hopefully.

"And what statement is that?" Sister Winifred challenged.

Needing backup to deal with the busybody nun, Jane looked to Frost, but he was too busy trying not to laugh at her predicament to offer any suggestions. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him as she tried to come up with an acceptable response; but she was tired, the three hours of sleep she'd gotten the night before weren't nearly enough, and just sick of being teased. She was an adult, damn it, and she didn't need to put up with the patronizing lectures from her childhood teacher.

Frost caught the impish smirk that tweaked Jane's lips as she turned back to Sister Winifred and he sat up straighter in his chair expectantly. Whatever it was that Jane was going to do, it was going to be good. He wiped his hands on his pants and looked around the area to make sure that it was free of rulers, just in case, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he waited for Jane's response.

Feeling emboldened by the almost giddy looks Frost and Korsak were giving her, Jane licked her lips and smiled cheekily at Sister Winifred. "Umm, that I was too busy having sex with my incredibly beautiful girlfriend last night to get home in time to change before work this morning?"

Sister Winifred's eyes widened for a moment before they tightened into the hawk-like glare Jane remembered from her childhood and she braced herself for the lecture that was no-doubt bound to come. But, before the nun could really get her holier-than-thou on, a harried looking detective from down the hall bounded into the homicide squad room and waved for her attention. "Sister Winifred," he said, gasping for breath. "Please, come quick. We need you down in SAU."

_Saved by the bell_, Jane thought as she watched Sister Winifred hurry off after the detective. "Remind me to send those guys a fruit basket or something," she muttered.

"Really," Frost agreed. "I can't believe you told her that!"

Even though she was a little bit worried about how her impish response was bound to come back and bite her in the ass later, Jane grinned. It felt good to talk back to Sister Winnie every now and again. "It's the truth."

Frost laughed and shook his head as he pushed himself to his feet and held his hand out to Jane. "High five, Rizzoli. Way to get some, sistah."

Jane grinned and smacked his hand. "Thanks."

…


End file.
